Soul Link Precure
ATTENTION! This is FANON! As much as I want it to happen, please don't take it seriously! Soul Link Precure (first leaked as Toei's Magical Molly!) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and Magica Quartet, inspired by the fanmade Madoka Magica 4Kids dub, "Magical Molly!". It is the eighteenth installment in Izumi Todo's "Pretty Cure" franchise, and is its first official crossover. It is scheduled to air on February 1, 2021, succeeding Healin' Good Precure in its initial timeslot. The series motif is gemstones and the main themes are destiny and imperfections. Summary TBA Characters Pretty Cure Molly Kaname/Cure Amethyst -Molly Kaname is a second-year high school student who just moved to Mitakihara City. She is very shy and has trouble expressing herself. Her catchphrase is "Have hope!" (希望を持て Kibo o mote). Together with Hilda, she transforms into the Pretty Cure of Hope, Cure Amethyst. Hilda Akemi/Cure Ruby -Hilda Akemi is a second-year student at Mitakihara High School. She tells Molly the truth about her identity and potential as a Magical Girl, convincing her to make a contract with Kyubey. Together with Molly, she transforms into the Pretty Cure of Love, Cure Ruby. Sabrina Kajiura/Cure Sapphire -Another second-year student and one of the first friends Molly makes at her new school. She is at first skeptical about Pretty Cure and Kyubey's contract, but does eventually come around. She reveals to Kyubey that she used to play the violin, but lost use of her left hand after a traffic accident. Her contract is formed with a wish to heal her hand so that she can play again. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Miracles, Cure Sapphire. Maria Thompson/Cure Topaz -A third-year at Mitakihara High School. Her parents were killed when the family was attacked by a Tomoko Doll, and she makes a contract with Kyubey to save herself. She is currently living with Kacey in her family's pizzeria. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Passion, Cure Topaz. Kacey Stevens/Cure Garnet -A third-year at Mitakihara who transferred not long before Molly, she made a contract with Kyubey to keep her family's pizzeria from going bankrupt. Her father was at first angered by her "Faustian deal", but came around after she saved the restaurant from a swarm of Tomoko Dolls. The chain later opens in New York City, where the rest of her family currently lives while Kacey runs the Mitakihara location by herself. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Strength, Cure Garnet. Allies Kyubey -The Messenger of Magic. He turns girls into Pretty Cure in exchange for granting them a single wish. He ends his sentences with "~kyu". Madoka Kaname -The Law of Cycles. Hilda reveals her to be Molly's mother, who sent her to Earth to protect her from Homura Akemi, Hilda's own mother. Villains Devil Niji -The prior form of Homura Akemi, now controlled by a mysterious rainbow-haired girl. She ends her sentences with "~desu" Tomoko Dolls -The series' main monsters Supporting Characters Homura Akemi Sayaka Miki Mami Tomoe Kyoko Sakura Items Cycle Gems are the transformation item of the series. They are a variation of the Soul Gems that do not require the bearer's soul to be extracted from her body. To activate the transformation, they must say the phrase, "Pretty Cure Soul Charge!" Entropens are the collectable items of the series. They allow the girls to summon their penultimate counterparts to perform a duo attack. Molly has a pen that allows her to transform into her original Princess form. The Kawaii Rainbow Orb is an item used by Devil Niji. It appears to function the same as a Cycle Gem, though she has one of these as well. Music Opening Theme TrySail - Gomakashi (cover by Aoi Yuki and Sora Tokui) (1-48) ClariS - Connect (49) Ending Theme ClariS - Signal (1-30) TrySail - Kakawari (31-44) ClariS - Connect (45-48) Cast Sora Tokui - Molly Kaname/Cure Amethyst Yumi Uchiyama - Hilda Akemi/Cure Ruby Miyuki Sawashiro - Sabrina Kajiura/Cure Sapphire Mikoi Sasaki - Maria Thompson/Cure Topaz Izumi Kitta - Kacey Stevens/Cure Garnet Emiri Katou - Kyubey Aoi Yuki - Madoka Kaname Chiwa Saito - Homura Akemi Eri Kitamura - Sayaka Miki Kaori Mizuhashi - Mami Tomoe Ai Nonaka - Kyoko Sakura Suzuko Mimori - Devil Niji Ikue Otani - Tomoko Dolls Category:Fanseries Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Anime